Research on severe and persistent mental illness has shown that mental health service recipients prefer the least restrictive housing options and that having a choice of living environments is important to their physical and psychological well-being. In response to these findings, a new model of "supported housing" has arisen which enables those who have severe and persistent mental illness to make their own choices with regard to housing and to provide individualized flexible services and support rather than standardized levels of services. It is imperative to identify the factors, skills, and/or resources that are necessary to support optimal housing placement to actualize this model of supported housing. This proposal is for a three part dissertation project that will examine the factors that play a role in successful community living.